Happy
Happy is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Happy Played Yeti in Clans, Inc. He is the Abominable Snowman Happy Played Uncle Albert in Anna Poppins Portrayals: *Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Selena White and the Seven Toons he is played by Baloo. *Anna White and the Seven Characters he is played by Professor Owl. *Ariel White and the Seven Characters he is played by Carl Wheezer. *Sailor Moon White and the Seven Forest Animals he is played by Thumper. *Kim White and the Seven Dogs he is played by Pongo. *Ash White and the Seven Girls (Hiatt Grey Style) he is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. *Eleanor White and the Seven Bears he is played by Yogi Bear. *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals he is played by Louis the Alligator. *Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals he is played by Magilla Gorilla. *Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts he is played by Mina/Sailor Venus. *Alexis White and the Seven Toons he is played by Lazlo. *Lindsay White and the Seven Animals he is played by Gopher. *Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts he is played by Sally Brown. *Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *Ariel White and the Seven Men he is played by Booster Munchapper. *Vixey White and the Seven Animals he is played by E.B. *Sofia White and the Seven Heroes he is played by Honey Lemon. *Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons he is played by Roger Rabbit. *Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks he is played by Jacquimo. *Edmond White and the 7 Princesses he is played by Princess Aurora. *Jessie White and the Seven Muppets he is played by Fozzie Bear. *Kiara White and the Seven Animals he is played by Timon. *Giselle White and the Seven Animals he is played by Patrick Star. *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends he is played by Gopher. *Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Rafiki. *D.W. White and the Seven Insects he is played by Barry B. Benson. *Isabella White and the Seven Birds he is played by Zazu. *Destiny White and the Seven Mammals he is played by Tony the Tiger. *Lily White and the Seven Men he is played by S.D. Kluger. *Honey White and the Seven Mice he is played by Jaq. *Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Rafiki. *Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales he is played by Bob the Tomato. *Linda White and the Seven Men he is played by Quasimodo. *Megara White and The Seven Animals he is played by Guru Ant. *Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men he is played by Peter Banning. *Alice White and the Seven Robots he is played by Rodney Copperbottom. *Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles he is played by T.W. Turtle. *Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears he is played by Boog. *Elsa White and the Seven Boys he is played by Phineas Flynn. *Marlene White and the Seven Fishes he is played by Freddi Fish. *Cecilia White and the Seven Men he is played by The Scarecrow. *Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals he is played by The Pink Panther. *Lady White and the Seven Best Friends he is played by Robin Hood. *Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals he is played by Leap. *Aka White and the Seven Men he is played by Geppetto. *GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals he is played by Parappa the Rapper. *Jane White and the Seven Characters he is played by Bagheera. Gallery: Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Happy in House of Mouse.jpg|Happy in House of Mouse Happy in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Happy in The Lion King 1½ Happy in The 7D.jpg|Happy in The 7D Happy-0.jpg Happy (The 7D).jpeg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2337.jpg Trivia *His, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, Dopey, and Grumpy's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, and The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, The Sword in the Stone, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:The 7D Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Humans